


You can't leave him

by LeftoverFT



Series: You can't leave him [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cheating, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sadstuck, Sol wants a polyamorous relationship and Eri isn't sure, Sollux Cheated And Eridan Is A Sad Dude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftoverFT/pseuds/LeftoverFT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the part two's to 'You Decided to Do This?'</p>
<p>You decide that you love him, and despite what he's done, you're not just going to completely leave him. Though things will change.</p>
<p>This is a "chose your own ending" story. This one has 2 of the endings to 'You Decided to do This?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't leave him

**Author's Note:**

> This is a leader to two of the endings, the next chapter will leave you to decide if you want Eridan to agree to a poly, or to remain in a twosome with Sollux. 
> 
> If you wanted Eridan to dump Sollux, read the other half, You need to let go.

You were back at Tavros's place, sitting on his couch, watching him and Dave talk about some sort of video game. You watched Dave's chest, seeing it rise and fall smoothly with each breath. It was soothing to see someone so calm.

You closed your eyes, thinking back to your first date with Sollux. He had taken you to some crappy seafood restaurant. You both ordered sushi, and bickered the whole time about if pop or indie music was better. In the end, you both ended up getting food poisoning, and staying over at your house.

You smiled and laid back, curling against a pillow. You loved Sollux, but you hated him so much.

You couldn't remember falling asleep, just waking up an hour later to your phone ringing.

Checking caller ID, you see it's Sollux, and you're not too surprised. You hold your breath, letting it ring for a few more beats before picking it up.

"Hello?" You say, almost in a whisper, you're still tiered, and you won't admit it, but you're a little afraid to be talking to Sollux so soon.

"Eridan? Eri, I'm so glad you answered." You heard him speak quickly, feeling your chest tighten.

"Yea, what did you call for?" You didn't want to come off angry, you just wanted to get to the point. You didn't want to keep swimming in these emotions.

"I wanted at meet up again, I miss you. I miss you so much, baby. I want you to come home. I'm so sorry, what I did was terrible, and I shouldn't have done it. I was, and am, such an idiot, just like you always say. I'm sorry, Eridan." He paused, and you could hear him breathing heavily.

You couldn't deny missing him too, you missed him so much. Waking up to the smell of him burning breakfast, getting dressed as he sits on your shared bed and makes comments about how your jeans are too tight, and you'll start to attract guys. You missed holding his hand as you went in walks, and him taking you on dates every Saturday, he wasn't rich, but he tried to keep you happy, and it normally worked.

You missed him. His stupid jokes, sarcastic attitude, how he's always such an idiot when it comes to emotions.

He broke your only rule, and you weren't sure what to do. You were mad, but you missed being with him.

"You miss me? I- I do wanna meet up, but." You couldn't finish that thought, but he was quick to jump in.

"I know, you should be questioning if you should, fuck I don't even deserve to be able to meet up with you. I fucked up, so bad, but we've both fucked up before, and we've always gotten past it, together. So please, Eri, try to meet up with me. I miss you, and I want to fix this."

You were struggling to breath, your chest hurt so bad. Your eyes felt heavy with water, but you weren't going to cry. You were strong, you could do this. You just needed to think, and decide for yourself. You're in control.

"Okay, I, wanna meet with you, Sollux."

You could hear him release a sigh of relief. It shocked you with how much he cared. Normally he was fairly apathetic towards romance, but he sounded so happy just to know you'd meet up with him. He really did miss you.

"Thank you, Eridan. Thanks so much, I'm so glad. Can we meet at our house? We can wait until tomorrow, if you need to. Don't rush yourself, I can wait."

"Okay, tomorrow, we can meet up around 9 in the morning." You set the terms, you could do this.

Sollux paused, then responded with, "yea, yea okay. Okay, great, we can definitely do that. Karkat wants to see you, he's been so mad at himself, we've both been so worried. He wants to talk to you, he's been tearing himself up pretty badly."

You nodded, swallowing. It felt like you ate rocks, and they were now just a builded up pressure in your gut, making you nauseous. Soon you remembered he couldn't see your nod, and responded correctly.

"Okay, I want to see him too."

You did, he's one of your closest friends, when you couldn't make it to Tavros's house, he was always there. Before you and Tavros were even good friends, he was there. He was one of your first crushes, and despite what he did, you missed being able to have him hold you as you wallowed pathetically in your self hate. You missed watching movies together on Sunday, even if it was always romance-comedies.

You missed your best friend.

"That's so great, thank you, God you're so perfect and strong. I'm going to do whatever it takes to make it up to you as much as I can. I'm so sorry for what I've done, Eri. You didn't deserve any of this. I'm so sorry."

You rubbed your cheeks and tried to calm down. You licked your lips a few times, trying to get your throat to stop constricting.

"Hope you're prepared for a world of being in trouble and a whole new list 'a rules then." You choked out, trying to smile at your sad excuse of a joke.

"Of course, baby, whatever you say. It's all up to you, I'll do whatever you want."

And that surprisingly helped you, you felt safer knowing he'd do whatever you say, even if it took away some of his freedom.

"Okay, I have to go," you didn't, but you also didn't want to cry, "I'll, I'll see you tomorrow."

Sollux sighed, "yea. Yea, I'll see you tomorrow, Eridan. Thank you, I love you."

You bit your lip, you wanted to say it back, but you couldn't. Not now, he doesn't get that. You love him with all your heart, if you didn't, you doubt you'd even consider taking him back. But you did, you loved him and his stupid self. You wouldn't tell him though, not now and not for awhile.

"Goodbye, Sollux." You ended your call and say back, licking your lips and rubbing your throat, like it'd stop the tight feeling.

Tavros came in a bit later, giving you the 'look'.

"Eridan, I heard that you're meeting with him. Being in the other room and all didn't really stop the sound from traveling on over. Are you sure? Are you ready?" He rested a hand on your shoulder and gently rubbed it.

You swallowed down the lump in your throat and nodded.

"Yea, I need to talk to him. I'll be fine."

You felt Tavros pull you into a warm hug, and you held onto him as you sniffled, you weren't going to cry, but you still felt hectic. The hug helped a lot though.

After a long, needed, hug, you pulled away and headed to the bathroom. You brought in a pair of clothes and set to work cleaning yourself. A long shower always helped make you feel better.

You stepped into the shower and turned towards the warm water.

As you washed yourself, you thought of everything you and Sollux had been through. From jumping out of planes, to short illnesses. You two had done so much together, and you wanted to do so much more.

After finding out about the legalization of gay marriage, he told you that after you were out of college, he was going to give you his last name. You both had been so excited, you loved each other fully, and you've been on edge since you got out of college.

It wasn't too long ago, he had been at your graduation, and had held your hand whenever he could. Your dad was so proud of you, and you had seen the nod and wink he threw to Sollux.

He hadn't approved of him at the start, but by now, your dad is ready for him to marry you, every time he calls, one of the first things he asks is if you've gotten a ring yet.

You felt incredibly torn. You loved Sollux, but he cheated on you. And not only that, but he wants, or maybe wanted, Karkat to join your relationship, and if he does, you couldn't get married. Well you could, but only two of you could, and neglecting one of them, or you being neglected doesn't sound like something anyone would approve of.

So all your marriage plans would be gone, and your not sure that you're okay with that. You're sure your dad wouldn't be, it's also his dream to see you either at the alter, or walking down the isle, right beside him.

You're not sure what you want, not fully. You love Sollux, and you've been with Karkat forever as well, he's incredibly dear to your heart. But you're not sure about letting him int your love life, especially not after this.

You scrubbed at your hair, fingers clenching over little tufts of it. You wish you were Cronus.

Despite your brother being a rough character for awhile, he sorted himself out, though you can't completely blame him for even going into his state of being a total prick.

He used to be plenty nice when you were both kids, but after telling his friends about magic, and how much he loved it, he started to get picked on. Everyone would bash his love for it, tell him it was fake and he wasn't a wizard, he was stupid.

You frown, remembering the day he came home crying because some kid, who you later found out to be Sollux's older brother, had broken his wand, one your dad had made and given him. Your dad was furious, not because your older brother, about eleven or twelve at the time, was crying, but because he was being picked on so harshly.

You had watched as your brother had changed, turning into what you like to call, a modern greaser. He was an even bigger loser at this point, lost most of his few friends, and almost gave up on his love for music.

You reminisce on how happy he had been when he came home and could say he got a boyfriend. That wasn't actually all that long ago. Just a few years.

You haven't talked to him in a long time though, you should. You kinda miss your older brother. Cronus might be a bit of a dick some times, but he has helped you a lot.

After he got his boyfriend, you can't even remember who it is, you think it's the older Makara, but you may be wrong, he started to really shape up. He became mellowed out, didn't flirt with anyone, and was a fairly nice guy. And your dad says he's happy, so you guess Cronus is doing pretty well.

You hate to say it, but you're envious of him. He hasn't been in a situation like this, and he's been with his boyfriend even longer than you and Sollux have been together.

By the end of your mental rant, you feel a lot cleaner and a bit better, getting your mind off of Sollux. You're still scared though.

You're scared he'll still want a polyamorous relationship. Afraid he'll still want more from you. You're afraid of sleeping with him, at least for awhile, after he's touched Karkat like he has, you're wary of having him touch you in such ways.

You're shaking a bit now, and your eyes itch, noes stuffed up. You slip on your clothes and head to your room. The steam got to you, and your tired, you want to sleep everything away, and just stay in slumber forever. Sadly you wake up four or so hours later to Tavros calling you for dinner.

You join him, and you both share a nice, funny conversation, mainly involving how he beat Dave at some kiddie game on the Wii. You both laugh and have fun.

When he's picking up the dishes, he pauses as he's lifting yours.

"Eridan, if you need anything tomorrow, anything, or if you feel uncomfortable at all, call me. I'll be there in a split second. You can wait until later to talk to him or something. Just know I'm here." He sounded so earnest and sincere, you couldn't help but agree.

"I will Tav, I'll call you if I need anything."

You headed to bed not long after, tossing and turning in fear of the next day, falling into a dreamless asleep.


End file.
